Dexion Starr
Summary Dexion Starr was a prime member of the Guardians, and for a long time one of the few dwindling members. However, during the renewal of the Guardians, Dexion argued with the new code of honor being brought into play- and thus faded from the leadership of the group. He often filled his time adventuring with Braniman's ragtag party, and became good friends with Mogar of the Yeomanry before his rise to power, teaching the young fighter the proper mechanics of combat and becoming his mentor. Dexion, much like Mogar, often argued with the likes of Vaerun, leading to a schism in the party dynamics. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: Dexion Starr Origin: D&D Homebrew Gender: Male Age: 94 | 119 Classification: Human Fighter Birthplace: Ulek Weight: 83.92 kg Height: 187.96 cm Status: Alive Affiliation: The Guardians, The Research Commission Previous Affiliations: NA Combat Statistics Tier: High 7-C | 7-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation, Portal Creation, Forcefield Creation, Teleportation, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Statistics Amplification, Sword Mastery, His weapons have Shapeshifting, Fire Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Dimensional Storage, Telekinesis, Fear Manipulation, Healing, Limited Magnetism Manipulation, Magic Nullification, Magic Protections, Standard D&D Resistances, Physical Damage Absorption, Homing Attack, Information Analysis, Longevity, Non-Physical Interaction Attack Potency: Large Town level (Far superior to the adventurers that slew the Water Elemental that created an enormous whirlpool) | City level (Comparable to Mogar after the timeskip) Speed: Hypersonic (Far superior to adventurers that can dodge Melf's Minute Meteors) | Hypersonic (Vastly superior to previously) Lifting Strength: Class M (Superior to the Golden Protector that launched a boulder at mach speeds) | Class M Striking Strength: Large Town Class | City Class Durability: Large Town level (Can endure attacks from beings far stronger than himself) | City level (Endured the attacks of Acererak) Stamina: Godly, comparable to Mogar Range: Extended Melee, Hundreds of meters with magic, global with Teleportation Standard Equipment: Rod of Lordly Might, Eversmoking Pipe, Thundering Blade, Force Armor, Arcane Protections, Vorpal Sword Intelligence: Genius, mastered his own form of combat and actively teaches his disciples his fighting method Weaknesses: Greed Feats: * Contributed to the fighting against Gorsh, Paragon of Fire and Acererak * Commanded a large amount of soldiers during the War of Guardian City and led a strike team * Fought the Desert Djinni * Killed a Dracolisk during the War of Guardian City Key: Kingdom Under the Sun Arc | Timeskip Standard Attacks/Techniques: |-|Rod of Lordly Might Abilities= * Hold Person: His Rod of Lordly Might can be used to hold a target in place. * Fear: Passively, upon Dexion swinging with the Rod of Lordly Might, enemies are put into supernatural fear and willed to flee from combat. * Extend: The Rod of Lordly Might is regularly used as a gauss cannon of sorts, extending its ladder function to break through obstacles * Transform: The Rod of Lordly Might may transform into any number of arcane weapons, including a flaming sword or a magical axe. * Vampirism: Attacks from the Rod heal Dexion. * Directionsense: His Rod of Lordly Might can discern magnetic North. |-|Sword Abilities= * Vorpal Strike: His Vorpal Blade supernaturally decapitates foes (or, more accurately, analyzes their weaknesses and strikes at whatever that weakness may be) * Thundering Strike: His weapons from his Thundering Blade are imbued with electricity to amplify the damage dealt. * Dexion's Returning: Both weapons will, if broken or taken away, teleport to his hand, renewed. |-|Armor Abilities= * Force Absorption: His armor absorbs some amount of physical damage on all strikes. * Mage Armor: His Armor can, on command, be covered in mage armor, a forcefield covering one's body, for further defense. |-|Wondrous Items= * Shroud of Smoke: His Eversmoking Pipe generates a cloud of smoke to surround him, concealing him supernaturally. * Dimension Door: Dexion opens a portal to another location nearby. * Blinking: Dexion can teleport short distances. * Guardian to the Keep: His Guardian Ring allows him to teleport to the Guardian Keep on command, or call on other Guardians to assist him. * Spell Resistance: His rings passively nullify magic as it interacts with him. |-|Spells= * Dexion's Magic Missile: A much more potent version of the original Magic Missile that is now immune to Power Nullification attempts. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Portal Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Fire Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Fear Users Category:Healing Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Tier 7 Category:D&D Homebrew Category:Mr. Bambu's Pages Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users